Bad Dog and Kinky Kitty
by wickedswanz
Summary: On the eve of Harry's wedding, Sirius vows to play the field for them both. He's completely unprepared for the kinky little kitty, Parkinsin to shake up his life, his loyalties, and his heart. Rated R for sex


________________________

The huge back motorbike seemed somehow out of place as it roared and lunged forwards like a pouncing panther towards the riders destination. The woman watching from where she sat, coffee held suspended between the table and her lips couldn't quite put her finger on why it seemed wrong, though.

Possibly it was daylight, a bike and rider like that just screamed nightlife and sinful pastimes; or possibly it was the fact that the day had just been so perfect till that point. The sun shone high in the clear blue sky, bright and warm, no clouds in sight. But more possibly it was the fact that the bike and rider were in fact flying.

Being a witch herself, the sight of a flying wizard was not so odd, but on a motorbike, yes that was the odd part. She had only ever heard of one wizard who rode a flying motorbike and her chest gave a great flip and sped it's pace within her chest at the thought of him.

The bike came to a perfect, smooth landing on the road just in front of her and she knew that it was the infamous Sirius Black long before he dismounted with a strong swing of his leg and a quick step jump to the sidewalk. Two large, tattooed hands gripped his black helmet and pulled upwards.

The woman gasped when the helmet came loose and he threw it skilfully so that the strap hung, swinging slightly, on the handlebars. He was very good looking even if he could use a shave. There was a rugged maturity to his face that could only come with age and life experience. His hair hung down just below his shoulders and he seemed to watch the world from under an elegantly casual fringe that hung in his eyes.

Her hand itched to flick that fringe out of his eyes and she gasped, her hand unintentionally moved over her mouth when Sirius turned and settled his startling, blue eyes gaze on her. She couldn't do anything but watch, wide eyed as he gave her a slow, knowing smile and started to move towards her.

Oh-my-god oh-my-god –oh-my-god! Was all she could think as the tall, bad-boy wizard started to stride towards her. His steps were casual and way too slow for her liking. He was taking his time, making her wait. How dare he! Who did he think he was?

"Hello, pretty-lady." His voice was deep, velvety like warmed up chocolate and his pupils dilated as his gaze shifted from her eyes to her body and back again.

She giggled, he called her pretty. But before she could respond another wizard landed beside him. This one was younger with spectacles, messy black hair and green eyes that seemed brighter then any she'd seen.

"Come on, Black!" He grabbed Sirius' arm and gave her an appraising once-over then looked back at the older man. "You promised that you'd help me."

"Right you are, Potter," Sirius said brightly with a signal of his hand, "Lead the way my boy."

The two started towards the jewellery shop and the woman balked when Sirius didn't even look at her before following the boy, obviously the boy-set-on-ruining-her-first-possible-orgasm. "Hey!" She yelled out before she could stop herself and blushed when he turned back towards her. Her breath caught.

"Sorry, love." He spoke smoothly, but she could tell that he had lost interest. He gave her a devilish grin that made her stomach flutter and winked too easily with a shrug of one, broad, leather-clad shoulder.

And they were gone. Just like that. "Asrehole!" She threw her cup to the concrete ground and felt slightly validated by the loud smashing sound. Getting up she ignored the blathering waiter and marched out of the square.

~*~

Sirius was only mildly put out at having to leave the bird behind. She seemed pretty enough, very eager which was always fun in the sack, but he had neglected his godson too much over the years. Blood was thicker all that, and there were plenty of birds where she came from.

He cast a slightly disapproving eye at Harry. "Are you serious about this, Potter?" he asked. "You know I love Hermione, right; but marriage? It's the silent killer. Remember what happened to ya father?"

Harry scoffed and threw him an impatient look. "My father didn't die because he got married, Sirius. And you forget that if he hadn't I would never have been born to be marked and bring down Riddle." He grinned at him and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Not necessarily." Sirius gave him a roguish grin. "Waiting for the wedding night wasn't the law you know."

"In a sense, him getting married saved the world." Harry went on, ignoring him.

Sirius groaned. "Fine - fine, for the good of the world I will give you my blessing, but only because it's her. If anyone is going to bring forth our next saviour it will be her."

Harry laughed and thumped him in the arm. "Come on." And he moved quickly towards the ring cabinet. "Now help me choose a one she'll like."

Sirius Black cast a critical eye over the various engagement rings and frowned. Even though he'd run away from home at sixteen, he had still been brought up in one of the wealthiest families in England and had a nose for quality.

When a pretty little assistant approached with a flirty smile and too much makeup, he turned on her sharply. "We'd like to see the manager, please," he spoke briskly then spun away elegantly, not open to argument and winked at Harry's surprised expression.

The girl left with a loud huff and was replaced by a tiny little man in his seventies, at least, wearing spectacles that were too small, even for him. "Can I be off assistance, sir?" The man's beady eyes widened immediately and smiled widely up at Sirius. "Mr Black!" he exclaimed and stuck out his tiny hand which Sirius pumped heartily.

"Mister Frankfurt," he returned with a wide grin of his own. "How long has it been?"

"Thirty years at least by my count. Much too long for my liking." Mr Frankfurt led them into the back office. "You know I never believed that you were capable of the things they said."

"You and everyone else," Sirius said quietly enough so only Harry could hear but the slight stiffening of the older man's back told him that the man may be old but his hearing was still as sharp as ever.

"So, Mr Black," he looked at Harry, "and you must be Mr Potter. How can I help you today?"

"My godson has decided against my very knowledgeable advice to marry."

"Ah," he replied his little eyes lighting with excitement as he turned his attention to Harry. "Congratulations!" He gripped Harry's hand between two of his own and squeezed. "It seems only yesterday that your father was in here buying an engagement ring for his sweet bride. What was her name again? Rose, Hyacinth, Ooh I know this, she was a sweet muggleborn girl…"

"Her name was Lily," Harry responded a little too sharply, looking at Sirius and quickly gaining control. "Her name - was Lily Evens," he said again, more calmly and even managed a smile.

"Yes, I remember now, such a lovely girl, very bright, very pretty." Mr Frankfurt spoke easily as though he hadn't even noticed Harry's sharpness a moment ago. "Though I bet you have chosen her equal, no less would do."

"It's Hermione Granger." Sirius pitched in for Harry.

"Of course it is." The man gave Harry a shrewd smile. "I have just the ring for you, my young friend."

It was half an hour later that the two emerged back into the sunlight, Harry carrying a small, intricately wrapped package. "Sirius, I can never pay you back for this." Harry frowned down at the package. 'I'm going to take it back and buy something I can afford." He had half turned when Sirius spun him back around.

"Oh no your not, Potter. You are marrying a fine woman, and that is a fine ring to mark her as yours."

"I don't want to mark her as mine," Harry hissed, outraged. "I want to be with her, not own her, she's not a toy."

"It's just a turn of phrase," Sirius soothed and clapped his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Look at it this way, when I went to Azkaban you were left all alone in the world other then that ghastly aunt and uncle."

"I don't blame you for…"

"Uh!" He held up a hand for silence. "That doesn't matter, I feel guilty so helping you this way will relieve some of my guilt. Now you can't deny me that. Not after everything that I've done for you. I mean I brought you that ring and all."

Laughing, Harry punched him hard in the shoulder. "Thanks."

"Ouch!" Sirius rubbed his sore arm, giving Harry a mock glare. "You're bloody welcome."

~*~

The bar was smoky, loud and stank of old booze. It was just the way Sirius liked it. Dimly lit by a few high flying candles, the room appeared small and cosy but was in fact one of the larger wizarding establishments in London. He breathed deep of the noxious air and made his way to the bar. There he ordered two shots of firewhiskey and a beer.

Downing the firewhiskey, he shook his head and breathed out the fiery fumes. Fuck he needed that. In a few months Harry would be getting married and Sirius couldn't be more proud of the boy. Sure he would have rathered that the lad spent more time playing the field first, but why play the field when your one and only was right under your nose?

Sirius gave a long sigh and downed the beer in three long gulps before hailing the bartender again. Seeing his godson so happy with Hermione brought forward the stark reality that he himself was alone - and not getting any younger…

He saw her legs first. They were long, cream-coloured and crossed primly. They were also facing him. Slowly his gaze travelled higher to take in the obscenely short black dress that was practically painted over the woman's voluptuous curves and full, mouth-watering breasts. He'd come here to find a woman and by god he'd found one. At length his gaze shifted to her face and he had to stifle a groan.

She was pretty in lots of wonderfully wicked ways. Her hair was black as coal and cut short in an elegant style that he was sure he'd seen in French magazines, her eyes were a sharp sapphire blue, and she had a painfully cute little nose. Her lips were painted a deep scarlet and he felt something dark and primal shift behind his mind when those lips stretched slowly into a very knowing smile.

"Well," she said and her voice was smooth, with a gruffness that he liked. "Aren't you going to buy me a drink?"

~*~

Pansy gasped and purred when her new friend shoved her hard against his door and closed in, sandwiching her between his hot masculine body and the hard wood at her back. His mouth was searing on her cheek, her throat, her shoulder and back to her throat.

"God damn I want you," he muttered and pulled back just long enough to rip his shirt from his wide chest.

Pansy helped him pull the ruined material down his arms and threw it aside. He was gorgeous. He was delicious. The tattoos on his chest and arms made her body ache.

It hadn't taken long to realize that she liked him. At the bar he'd kept the drinks coming and they had talked and flirted scandalously for what felt like hours. He'd told her about his godson's upcoming marriage and how he felt about it and she was touched by his concern mixed with so much pride. She had told him about her recent breakup and he'd listened so attentively. They'd played pool, they'd danced and finally when the night had started winding down he had invited her back to his house.

And here they were and dear Merlin she was glad she came. The dark predatory look in his eyes told her that he felt the same way.

"So - uh this is where you live then?" she asked and inwardly kicked herself. She sounded like a dunce and so not in character for her. She added a slow sensual smile for good measure and gently pushed him towards the bed. "I like it."

He bowed and continued to back up obediently till his legs hit the edge of the mattress. He sat and pulled her down so she was straddling his hips. "Now you've gained access to my fortress, what are you going to do with me?" he said smoothly and his voice was like melting chocolate.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," she replied just as smoothly and ground her already damp centre against his tightening pants.

And at that moment all speech seemed purposeless. Their eyes met and locked and both were lost in a sea of wanting, lust and unfulfilled dreams. It was rare that Pansy met someone like herself. A man who simply wanted to live, to be, and to enjoy the sweeter pleasures of life without all the hang-ups and ties that seemed to have to go with them.

Slowly Pansy unbuttoned her blouse and let it fall. She moaned as Sirius placed heated kisses down her throat and over her chest. With one hand he deftly reached back and undid the clip of her bra, pulled it free and captured one pink nipple between his lips.

Pansy's head fell back and she let out a long breathless cry. His mouth was pure heaven, his lips firm and his tongue quick and rough. His hands slid easily over her silky waist, over her short shirt and down to her thighs. Her own hands slid down his thick tattooed arms. Merlin she couldn't get enough of him. She didn't know his name and he didn't know hers, and she intended to keep it that way. That fact excited her so much she thought she might just come right there and then.

Standing up she unzipped her skirt and let it drop to the floor. She couldn't take her eyes off her soon to be lover. He sat on the bed with his legs apart and his hand massaging his trapped erection, his eyes practically ravished her, his shirt discarded. It felt like her most sinfully wicked fantasy had just stepped out of her head.

Pansy dropped to her knees and moved to unbuckle his belt.

"Fuck yeah," he groaned and spread his legs further apart then gripped the blanket either side of his hips.

She took her time unzipping his pants and a look at his face showed that he was enjoying the tease. Pansy liked to tease, she liked the feeling of empowerment and that moment when he lost control and forced her to submit.

His cock uncurled, thick and long, from his open pants just the way she'd hoped. Damn, this guy had the whole package. Sexy, dangerous and hung. She was almost saddened that this would be the only night she could spend with him.

"Do you trust me?" she purred, licking her lips, her mouth inches from his cock and her eyes on his.

"Not a chance, babe," he replied, his hands digging into the blanket. "But I never could say no to a good blow job."

"Classy," she taunted and blew a puff of warm air onto the tip, shimmering with precum. She liked the way it jumped and his harsh exhale.

"I'm all class." His gaze turned dark and his fingers wove into her short black hair. "Now suck me."

In a swift motion of warm lips and quick tongue, Pansy engulfed him. He was too big to take him all, but she was pretty damn proud of what she managed and he didn't seem to be complaining. She slid her lips over the silken surface and sucked just hard enough to make him groan.

She could feel his gaze on her and liked it. Setting a strong, steady rhythm she raised and lowered her slick lips over his cock, sucking, twirling her tongue, all the while her rhythm steady.

"Fuck that's good…" His words escaped his lips on along exhale and his hand moved back to grab the blanket.

Pansy liked that too. Draco and Blaise always gripped her head, forcing their cocks into her throat and taking their pleasure with little concern for her comfort. And though she liked the mastery to an extent, there was something nice about the way this man let her set the pace, trusted her to please him the way she knew she could.

Another three long, sucking strokes and he groaned, reached for her head and held her still. "Babe, I'm not going to last." He pulled her up and they crawled up the bed together.

Straddling his hips again she couldn't help but smile down at the sexy beast beneath her. He sat up, winding his arms around her waist and she kissed him. It was magic, their lips clashed hot, passionate and sensual. Pansy usually didn't like kissing during sex, but this man's full lips were irresistible.

As their lips danced together, she pulled his hand down between her thighs to reveal the tiny, intricate zip at the crotch of her black panties.

He almost whimpered at the feel of that kinky little zipper. "Fuck - fuck that's hot." And he slowly pulled the tiny zip, his breath and hers becoming more urgent, more heated with each second till her panties were open and her soaking folds brushed the tip of his even more engorged cock.

"God, babe." He lay back on the bed and seemed to be silently counting to ten, trying to calm himself. "You got me so hard. I'm gonna explode if you don't fuck me soon."

She caught his wrists in her hands and brought them over his head, pinning them to the bed. "You going to explode, loverboy?" she purred. "Ooh, where do you want your cock when it blows? Will it feel good?"

"It's gonna feel real good."

With a final wicked smile, Pansy positioned her body over his cock and pushed her hips down, hard, taking his girth to the hilt with one long stroke that left them both gasping for air.

Her control cracked with the rock hard thrust of pleasure and pain. Her mouth an inch from his and her hands still pinning his wrists to the bed; she rode him like she imagined riding a bucking hippogriff. Her inner muscles gripped him as her body took control, seeking the climax she had been desperately waiting for since she first set eyes on the ruggedly handsome stranger.

"Fuck witch, you're so tight," he gritted out.

She loved how he spoke to her. "I can't remember the last time, fucking felt this good." She replied against his throat.

"Try spending twelve years in Azkaban then tell me about it."

That did it. His words were the last trick she needed to send her over the edge and with a sharp cry she felt her body flood with raw, molten rapture.

Somewhere in the distance she heard him laugh; a deep rumbling that shook her whole body and sent her tumbling over the edge again. This time he was with her, thrusting out his own completion, a deep groan and a shudder with each long flood of semen.

~*~

Early the next morning, before the sun dared poke its head over the mountains, Pansy snuck out of Grimmauld place and apparated back home before she could even think of taking note of the address.

She didn't want to know his name and definitely didn't want to be tempted to return. The last thing she needed was another man in her life. Her breakup with Draco had been painful and humiliating enough.

Still. It was a shame. There was something different about this man…

"Too late now," she sighed heavily and crawled into her own bed.


End file.
